


Time Marches On

by Luthienberen



Series: Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2018 [8]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (Rathbone films)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15249030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen
Summary: Holmes notices Lestrade's dyed hair and contemplates the passage of time.





	Time Marches On

**Author's Note:**

> Written for July writing prompts. Prompt No.#10 Going Grey. A character attempts to hide signs of aging in some way, for some reason. Who, how, and why – that’s up to you!
> 
> ***Edited for spelling, my apologies!

Inspector Lestrade had blackened his hair. He had applied the awful cheap stuff - the lingering odour was unmistakable.

Depositing Lestrade's tea on the table in front of the Scotland Yard detective, Holmes discreetly sniffed.

Ah yes, Lestrade had slicked his temples and the fine strands through the top of his hair. Amused but baffled Holmes returned to his seat. He knew  not to ask.

Watson had been firm on that front: certain subjects were off limits unless required for a case or the person in question invited comment or indeed they knew the person well and could be tactful.

While Holmes knew Lestrade, dying one's hair according to Watson was a sensitive subject. Holmes glanced at Watson who had just finished making their tea.

Watson's hair and moustache were already grey and he looked distinguished. Why ever should Lestrade cover his silver strands? It wasn't as if he had to retire the instant grey appeared.

Ah...

Holmes half listened as Watson began chatting about the weather with Lestrade.

Time marches on and Lestrade was not getting younger. New brighter men were coming through, thirsting for opportunity.

Holmes felt pity for Lestrade for time was relentless. Yet had so many years passed?

Gazing at Watson again Holmes was struck by the silver hair, the pained limp that had been bothering his dear Watson more and the greyish pallor after a particularly long chase.

The doctor's spirit was undaunted, but his body was heeding the call of Time.

Clutching his cup Holmes had a terrifying thought. What if Time rudely interrupted Watson in the middle of a fight? A leg collapsing or exhausted body succumbing to a bad chill?

No.

That would not happen.

Holmes was thankful to Lestrade. If the man had left his grey exposed he would have catalogued and moved on. By dying his hair Lestrade had compelled Holmes to contemplate the reasons why.

He would buy Lestrade a good whiskey and nudge him in front of his competitors. Nothing less for the man who had prevented Holmes from being indifferent to time and losing Watson.

They would retire, to Sussex to keep bees as Holmes has been thinking of on and off. His dear Watson would write their adventures, he would keep bees and together they would walk, smoke and share their lives while Time let them.


End file.
